Hands
by Emma-Toujours
Summary: Just some E&B fluff. Bella and Edward exploring their relationship. Set during Eclipse, somewhere before Bella tries to seduce him. Rated M for safety. Enjoy:


Hello, my name is Emma and I am new to writing fan fiction, been reading it for a while though ;) This one-shot was something I just wanted to write down, a random though of a Vampward and Bella sweetness. This would take place in Eclipse, before Bella tries to seduce Eddie.

Enjoy :)

Have you ever had a moment of complete and utter happiness? It was so easy in these moments to forget everything, all the ominous things that hang over our heads. But with his hand running gently through my hair, his other wrapped around my waist, his lips at my ears whispering sweet nothings, his feet rubbing against mine in a loving manner, our bodies as close as possible in my little twin bed. Today we had the luxury of being alone, with Charlie at the station, the Cullens all given a break from babysitting me, and the wolves no where to be found, nothing could disturb us from this moment. These were the moments I cherished the most with him, these are the moments that make all the fighting and constant worries about the future bearable.

I sighed, a deep and satisfied sound, coming far within my chest.

His nose nuzzled my ear as he whispered," What are you thinking, angel?"

Almost immediately my cheeks reddened and my heart stuttered at his endearment. I was so far from an angel, he fit the script, not me.

"Nothing of consequence." I said, trying to hide my smirk. I knew that statement would drive him crazy. A small giggle leaked out of my lips.

He growled and flipped me over so I was pinned beneath him, his cold hard marble body, pressed into all the right crevasses of mine. My breathing spiked as his hands smoothed down the sides of my body. My eyes rolled to the back a bit as he let them settle on my hips, his thumbs gently running small, soothing circles.

"That's not a acceptable answer, Miss Swan." He said in a low voice.

I batted my eyelashes at him. " I was just thinking about your hands." I said in a raspy voice that was supposed to be seductive, what did I just get myself into?

His perfect eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "My hands?" He reiterated.

I nodded my head slowing and then began to blush again regretting saying anything. His hands were making my body respond in a way that was still so foreign to me but slowly becoming more familiar. They way he would brush them against me even in the most causal way would make my heart flutter like a humming bird. That I was used to by now but there were more feelings now, feelings alien to me. The ache that would not go away between my thighs, it would build and get stronger but I can't do anything about it. Edward and his boundaries plus, I can barley think the word masturbate without blushing. So that was obviously out of the question. I realized he was still waiting for my answer, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get this out in the open. Although, it would be embarrassing as hell and I don't think he is affected the same way I am when we are more...intimate. Notice I use intimate loosely , we have never kissed with tongue and he never touches me anywhere other than my face, shoulders, neck, and legs. Legs are new to us though. We were sitting together in English and I can't be sure but I think he was trying to make Mike jealous by casually grazing my thigh before taking my hand in his.

"Yes, your hands, they are one of my most favorite parts on you." I said, trying to sallow my embarrassment and get this out.

I picked up one of his hands, "They are strong but always so, so gentle when you touch me with them, they make me feels things I can't describe and I can't to find out what they will make me feel in the future."

Great, that came out worse than it sounded in my head. I studied his face carefully for a moment. He looked shocked and his face was frozen. He moved me from on top of him and put a couple inches in between us. That's what I thought he would do. I was suddenly pissed at him, why can't I ever express how he makes me feel without him getting all restricted!

"Ughh! Edward really! Do you notice every time I try to get close to you , you back away , all I did was simply state my feelings. Isn't that what you always want me to do? I know I don't effect you the same way as you do to me but could you just play along for my amusement! You pull away all the time and I know it is for good reasons and your trying to protect me but please, can't we even talk about how we affect each other! God!"

By the time I finished my miniature speech , my chest was heaving from anger and exertion it took me just to confront him about it. Edward stared at me in awe for a long time, his mouth hanging open, stunned that I actually confronted him about it. He continued to stare at me until I finally started to fidget under his gaze.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Be- bella, I , you must understand, everything I do is for your protection. You know we can't be as close as a normal couple. And I'm so sorry I can't give that to you. But I never want you to think you don't effect me. Trust me, I get very effected, I am just a little more ... reserved about it , love." He finished with my crooked grin.

Wow, I have never heard Edward stutter before. I thought about what he said for a moment before responding.

"I realize we can't do everything a regular couple can, Edward. I have known that from the start, it doesn't bother me. I just wish you would loosen up just a little! And maybe I don't know that I make you feel good because you never show it, ever!"

"Bella, sweetheart, trust me, I get a plenty of feelings." As he spoke , he glanced down towards his pants, pointedly.

I blushed and felt pride swell in my chest but a little doubt still lingered.

"Why haven't I felt it yet." I answered looking down at my quilt.

"I was raised to never make a lady uncomfortable. That kind of behavior was forbidden when a was human."

"Well , it is the 21st century, not so inappropriate anymore." I said with perhaps too much attitude comprised in my voice.

"Edward can we just try to go a little father , I know you can hold your strength back. I'm not talking far but maybe, I don't know kissing with, um, tongue." I whispered the last word.

Looking at anything but him, he didn't move for a while but suddenly make face was surrounded by cool, soothing hands. He gently brought my lips to his. My heart was racing mile a minute and my breathing was erratic already. His lips touched mine very carefully at first , a whisper. I brought my hand to his hair and twisted my hands in his bronze locks. As his lips moved with mine, I opened my mouth a fraction of a inch and gently swept my tongue across his lower lip. He pulled away from me , for a second. A second long enough for disappointment to rush through my veins. But soon enough, he brought his lips back to mine , with a new sense of urgency. His ice cold tongue gently came out of his mouth and slide across my lip, almost exactly what I did to him. I opened my mouth quickly before he could change his mind, and his tongue gently slide between my lips and into my mouth. The ache in my legs increased immensely, it was throbbing like never before. He shifted up into a sitting position and I immediately straddled his thighs, without breaking away from his mouth. Our tongues were dancing together to a fast beat. He kept it strictly in my mouth to keep me away from his teeth, I'm sure. As I started to inch up more on his lap, I felt something pocking me.

Oh My God.

I finally felt it. Edward's erection.

I moaned a deep, throaty sound. His hands were tight on my hips, running up and down my sides and my back, brushing against the sides of my breasts but never quite touching them. I decided to push my luck and rub my aching center to his bulge. The feelings that shot through me were electric. My body was ablaze as he broke away from my mouth and gasped for breath he didn't need. He gently moved me off of him and sat me down next to him. I was also trying to catch my breath. I can't believe I just did that! We actually french kissed! And the feeling of him rubbing against me, there just aren't words for.

He finally looked at me with those blazing golden eyes and said, " Can you now honestly say that you don't effect me?" He asked.

I giggled like a school girl and reached my hand up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes and looked into them adoringly.

"I love you." I said. "And thank you." Stroking his pale cheeks, I gently leaned up to give his a gentle kiss on the lips.

He looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. I was actually starting to believe him. He leaned down to place a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Your my life." He said with his mouth still lingering on my face.

He laid back down on the bed and brought me down with him. I placed my head on his chest and he twined our fingers together and set them on the stomach. These were to moments.

Later on, after Edward had left and I went down stairs to greet charlie and make dinner, I started to think. After today, I realized a hand full of things, how wonderful it felt to know for certain Edward's body is effected by me, how amazing it felt to be more close to him, and how easily I could get him to do anything I want. Could I eventually convince him to make love to me? I always thought that idea would be nothing more than a dream until after I was changed and even longer after that because I would be a blood crazy newborn. Would Edward ever be willing to give me one last human experience? Could we be together with me a human and him a vampire without having a tragic ending? My mind started to race , thinking of ways to accomplish this. In the back of my mind I heard a little voice saying it was wrong to do this, to almost force him into it, with my words of course. With the newborn battle imminent, perhaps I could arrange an evening alone with him? Since he said was wouldn't fight in the battle for me, would it be possible to get him all alone? Maybe.

Charlie's loud voice brought me out of my musings.

"Bella! The water is boiling over!" He shouted.

I looked down to see the pot of water I was boiling for the pasta had over flown, whoops. I quickly took it of the burner and placed it on the counter.

"Distracted?" He asked.

I looked at him , leaning against the arch to the living room.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered and looked away before he could see me blush.

Charlie walked back to to the living room to watch the game. The phone ringing made me jump and almost made me drop the meat sauce in my hands.

"I got it!" I shouted and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Next weekend is all clear, everyone will be out hunting and you will be all alone at the house. See you later, and Bella good luck." Alice's voice giggled threw the phone.

I was met with the dial tone and I hung the phone up slowly.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"Wrong number." I mumbled and went back to preparing dinner and as I did I started to plot.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, would love some criticism. Might make it a two-shot if people like it.

Thanks,

Emma


End file.
